The viability of an extractive metallurgy method of rare earth elements (REEs) to produce an intermediate mixed concentrate depends upon a low-cost simple process. It has been known that regardless of the mineral, the operational cost (OPEX) of any REE extraction method, particularly when the initial REE grade is low, is tightly related to acid consumption during the method. Beside acid, other reagents used in the method also impact the operational cost. This makes minimizing acid consumption in an REE extraction method a priority. The acid consumption in different methods has been reported to be between about 100 kg ant about 1000 kg HCl 100% per ton of ore, with an average of about 500 kg/T HCl 100, depending on the REE grade in the ore and in the concentrate.
There is still a need in the art for a system and a method for metallurgical extraction of rare earth elements.